1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-section visual display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-section visual display having an overlapping structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Current designs of various electronic information apparatuses are developed towards the trend of lightness and compactness for convenient portability. For example, mobile phones and personal digital assistants are designed towards the direction of lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness. For preventing the screen size of a portable mobile apparatus from affecting the visual clearness or causing eye tiredness, and further meeting the multi-media requirements of future portable mobile apparatuses, a foldable multi-section liquid crystal display (LCD) is presented to the market accordingly. However, since the frame border area located at four edges of a LCD cannot display any image, there is an invalid display area (i.e. a border area with no light emitted and is called no-light border area hereinafter) existing in an intersection area between two screens of a multi-section LCD, thus resulting a discontinuous section appearing in an image crossing the two screens.
For alleviating the influence of the aforementioned border area with no light emitted so as to generate a seamless visual effect on the intersection of the two screens, a convention skill is employed to mount a magnifying lens above the respective display apparatuses for directly performing virtual image magnification so as to shield the frame border area located at the intersection of the two screens. Another conventional skill performs image deviation by using light pipes; or changes light direction by using the material containing the media with different refractive indices.
However, as to commercial liquid crystal displays, their border areas are all more than 1 mm in width, and in the design of a conventional edge-to-edge foldable multi-section display, its total border area is the summation of each screen's border area, and thus the conventional edge-to-edge foldable multi-section display needs to shield quite a large invalid display area. When the invalid display area needing to be shielded is larger, the spacing between the magnifying lens and the display panel also has to be increased, so that the magnifying lens may shield the entire invalid display area via image magnification, thus causing additional space waste and increasing the apparatus' thickness, which conflicts with the feature of lightness and compactness for convenient portability emphasized by the current portable mobile apparatuses. Such additional space is seriously disadvantageous to applying the conventional multi-section display on portable mobile apparatuses.